Regalo De Amor
by Zary CG
Summary: Bella es una chica enferma del corazon, Edward un chico al cual la diversion le pasa la factura, Bella necesita un corazon, y Edward esta dispuesto a entregarle el suyo en mas de un sentido.


**_mmmm este fic es enrealidad un cuento que escribi para mi clase de compu, solo que dije... i porqe no subirlo como One-Shot? y he aqui... ustedes digan mi cuento merece un diez de calificacion en mi clase de compu?_**

**_bueno para el cuento los protagonistas tenian otros nombres... Isabel y Antonio... les suena? jaja_**

**_oqeii oqeii... Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Los tres personajes que aparecen aqui son propiedad de S.M. ... ella solo me los presto para intentar sacar 10 en mi clase...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella es una chica enferma del corazon, Edward un chico al cual la diversion le pasa la factura, Bella necesita un corazon, y Edward esta dispuesto a entregarle el suyo en mas de un sentido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo de Amor<strong>

**BPOV**

Mi nombre es Bella, y tengo 17 años, hace mes y medio que estoy internada, y mi situación empeora cada día que pasa, mi corazón no funciona bien, y los doctores no han podido encontrar un donador, pues mi tipo de sangre es muy raro.

Hace unos días trajeron a un chico, llamado Edward, por lo que escuche sufrió un accidente de auto, y que estaba muy grave, y la verdad es que no se veía muy bien.

-Buenos días- Escuche que me dijeron desde la cama de a lado.

-Hola dormilón- le respondí a Edward. Se veía peor que antes.

-¿Sabes? Llevo días aquí y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, y no me has dicho por que estas aquí.

-Tengo problemas con el corazón, y no hay un donante para mi.

- Y porque no?

-Mi tipo de sangre es muy raro, y no encuentran a alguien que sea compatible.

-Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?

-O negativo

-Y… que me dices si te digo, que creo que he encontrado un donador para ti?

-De verdad? Y quien sería esa persona?

-Yo- dijo mirandome tiernamente

-No… para nada

-Pero porque no?, Bella, yo se que me queda poco tiempo, cada día estoy peor, en cambio tu, aun tienes oportunidades.

-Sí, pero no quitándote a ti las tuyas.- me iba alterando cada vez más, y no me sentía bien, comencé a sentir fuertes mareos cuando por la puerta de la sala entro una enfermera, se acercó a mí, y me inyecto algo, en pocos minutos me quede dormida.

Desperté cansada, a pesar de la sensación de haber dormido mucho, sentía que el cuerpo me pesaba.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió, Edward quería donarme su corazón, quería acabar con su vida, para que yo continuara con la mía, y yo, no lo podía aceptar, sería un acto completamente egoísta.

Esta mañana se habían llevado a Edward a hacer unos estudios, pero no me quiso decir de que eran, cuando regreso no habíamos cruzado ni una sola palabra, ahora él estaba dormido, y mi madre vino a visitarme.

-Pero hija, porque no lo quieres aceptar?- me pregunto mi madre

-Porque no mama, yo sé que él se salvara, y no quiero que el termine con su vida, sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

-He estado hablando con el doctor, Edward le pidió que le hiciera algunas pruebas, para averiguar si es compatible, el doctor ha dicho que… es completamente compatible, que han encontrado un donador para ti.

-Mama es que tu no lo entiendes…

-Entender qué? Que estas enamorada de Edward y por eso no quieres que te de su corazón?

-… como… lo supiste?

-Por dios Bella soy tu madre, te conozco bastante bien… entonces dime, aceptaras su corazón o no?

-No…

-Que terca eres Bella!- escuche a Edward decir.- porque no simplemente no lo aceptas y ya.

-Hace cuanto que estas escuchando?

-Lo bastante…

-Bueno yo los dejo solos- mi madre tenía esa sonrisa pícara que a veces me sacaba de quicio.

Mi madre salió y en la sala se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces…- comenzó el- estas… enamorada…. De mí.

En ese momento sentí que mi rostro estaba todavía más rojo que un tomate…

-Bella hay algo que debes saber…- tomo aire, y se llevo una mano al abdomen, hizo cara de dolor y continuo- yo también te quiero, y es por eso que quiero que aceptes mi corazón…

-En que sentido?

-En todos los sentidos que se te ocurran…

-No... Esta vez mi voz ya no sonó con la misma determinación de antes.

-Por favor?- me pregunto

-Mmm… no, si tu aun puedes salvarte, quiero que lo hagas…

-Yo ya no puedo salvarme… en cambio tú, solo necesitas un corazón Bella y yo te estoy entregando el mío. Velo como mi regalo de amor para ti…

A estas alturas yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba cediendo y mi corazón se estaba rompiendo, le iba a arrebatar el corazón al chico que amaba.

-Bien.- respondí simplemente.

Mi cirugía fue dos días después, me tenían recuperándome, y yo por mi lado, extrañaba a mi compañero de a lado, jamás olvidare lo que hizo por mi, a pesar que minutos antes de entrar a cirugía, trate de convencerlo nuevamente de que desistiera, de que en cualquier momento ocurriría un milagro, que el se recuperaría, y que los doctores encontrarían un donador para mi, al igual que en las veces anteriores simplemente me dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que prácticamente su corazón ya era mío, y ahora lo seria físicamente, gracias a el tengo una nueva oportunidad para seguir con mi vida, para perseguir mis sueños, y amar, amar con locura, aunque nunca olvidare a aquel chico que conocí en el hospital, del cual me enamore, y el me regalo su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>oqeii no se si merezca un diez... pero que tal Reviews?<strong>

**heheheh qe tal... me salio un verso siin esfuerzo... jajaja**

**hohohoh porfavOr! pasen a mi Fic.. El Mismo Destino... estoy necesitada de Reviews...**

**Besos**

**Ziitla!**


End file.
